Forever
by MurtaghSpamanoGirl
Summary: "Hey Iggy! Best friends forever!" Arthur turned around with a bright smile and waved happily. "Forever!" Little did I know, that Arthur and his family would leave Sunhill that very night…forever. After being seperated for ten years, Alfred suddenly meets his old best friend, Arthur. What happened that night, ten years ago? And will Arthur still be the same as Alfred remembers?


"_Arthur! Hurry up!" _

_Arthur laughed as he ran after me. _

"_I'll catch you soon!" he called. _

"_No way!" I laughed. "The hero is way too fast! I'm superman!"_

"_Yeah? Well my magic powers will glue you to the ground." _

"_No!" I Iaughed. "The hero won't be caught by your evil magic!"_

_Before I even knew it Arthur grabbed on to my wrist and tackled me to the ground. We both fell in a fit of laughter to the ground._

"_That was fun" I giggled. _

"_I won." Arthur reminded._

"_As if!" Iaughed and jumped to my feet. "You haven't seen my secret attack yet."_

_Arthur send me a puzzled look from his spot in the grass. _

"_You're secret weapon?" he asked. "You do know, you don't actually have super powers."_

"_Don't be so sure." I said teasingly. "My secret weapon will have you begin me to stop."_

_Arthur raised an eyebrow._

"_Will it now?" he questioned._

_I winked at him before setting myself down on Arthur's legs._

"_Hey!" he snapped, though laughing at the same time. _

"_Be prepared!" I said, in an overdramatic manner._

_Before more could be said, I reached forward with my fingers and tickled him. Arthur giggled hysterically and tried to squirm away from me. _

"_A-Alfred." He pleaded between the laughter. "S-stop it! P-please!"_

"_Never." I laughed. _

"_I can't stand it much longer!"_

"_Do you give up?"_

_Arthur laughed harder again and squirmed again._

"_Yes." Arthur giggled. "I give up. J-just stop… t-tickling me!"_

_I laughed a little more before retreating my hands from Arthur's stomach. _

"_Thank you." Arthur said after having laughed a while longer. "That was one secret weapon."_

"_I know." I laughed, and rolled over to the ground. "Say, when do you have to go home?"_

"_Scott said he'll come get me after his football practice." _

"_You mean soccer?" I asked._

"_It's football." Arthur corrected me with a slight laugh. _

"_Do you wanna play?" I asked, pushing myself up on my elbows._

"_I can just barely breathe, Al." Arthur laughed._

_I laughed too and lay my head down on the grass again. I lay there a few minutes._

"_Hey, Iggy?__eHHH__"_

"_Don't call me that." Arthur sighed. "What is it?"_

_I glanced to the side and looked at Arthur, who looked back at me. _

"_Promise me, we'll always be the best of friends." I said and extended my hand to Arthur. _

_Arthur laughed and grabbed it. _

"_I promise."_

_I laughed and released a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. Had I really been that scared of the answer? How stupid of me. Arthur and I would always be best friends. Speaking of which. _

"_Hey Iggy?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_May I ask you something?"_

"_Sure." Arthur said with a bright smile._

"_Well." I started hesitantly. "Since we're gonna be friends for always…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Well, I was just thinking. Do you…"_

"_Arthur! I'm here!"_

_Arthur and I perked up at the familiar Scottish accent. The redhead grinned at us as he walked through the gate._

"_Hi there, wee brother." He said with a wide grin. "Did you kids have fun?"_

_Arthur nodded eagerly and stood up to hug his brother._

"_Alfred had superpowers and tried to escape but I caught him with my magical powers." He said excitedly._

_Scott laughed and ruffled the smaller blonde's hair. _

"_I'm not surprised." He said and bent down to Arthur's level. "Now, do you feel like chopping food with big brother for tonight. Momsie's gotta work late."_

"_Yay!" Arthur cheered. "Can we make fish and chips?"_

"_Sure thing, kiddo." Scott grinned. "Now go get your stuffs."_

_Arthur nodded and hurried to grab his school-bag. When he returned he suddenly turned to me._

"_Oh, you were going to say?"_

"_Don't worry!" I said with the brightest smile I could muster, trying not to show my disappointed. "I can just say it tomorrow."_

"_Alright!" Arthur said brightly. "I'll see you tomorrow in school."_

"_Come now, lad." Scott said. "Time to go home."_

_Arthur grabbed the redhead's hand happily and the two walked out of the gate. I hesitated a couple of moments before hurrying after them. When I got out on the sidewalk they had already reached a far bit away from my head._

"_Hey Iggy!" I called after them. "Best friends forever!"_

_Arthur turned around with a bright smile and waved happily._

"_Forever!"_

Little did I know, that Arthur and his family would leave Sunhill that very night… forever.


End file.
